


Off Duty

by Sheepgirl3



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barely mentioned character death, Car Accidents, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of drug dealing and gun violence, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepgirl3/pseuds/Sheepgirl3
Summary: Eddie is taking Chris to his Abuela’s house when something horrible happens.Buck’s....really upset someone messed with his boyfriend.Just a little something I thought up! Is it good? You tell me.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. The worst times to be out at night were always on the weekend. Unfortunately, it was Friday night and that meant that all of LA had taken to the streets. Though even with that in mind, traffic was worse than ever.

“Maybe there’s an accident.” Chris piped up from behind him. His son was going to be spending the night with his Abuela, but they’d gone to get food first. 

“Maybe.” Eddie looked in the rearview mirror to smile at Christopher. “Smart idea, kiddo. We’ll just take it slow, ok?”

“Ok!” Chris chirped happily. He returned to looking out the window, and Eddie marveled again at how he’d gotten such a wonderful kid.

Traffic let up a bit and they were able to go at a fairly normal pace. Eddie turned up the radio, both of them singing along to whatever Spanish song happened to be on. Eddie just considered himself lucky that Chris was past the age-and had never shown interest in anyway-for Baby Shark. His friends’ stories were scarring.

They were just arriving at an intersection when two cars sped out on a red light from the same direction, crashing into each other and slowing to a halt. Eddie screeched the truck to a halt, narrowly missing hitting the crashed cars. He brought them to a stop on the curb, twisting to check on Chris, who was unharmed but staring with wide eyes.

“Daddy!”

“We’re ok baby, are you ok?”

“Yea! But the people in the cars are hurt.” Chris’s eyes were bigger by the minute. “Are you going to go help?”

Eddie took a deep breath and nodded, pulling out his phone and handing it to his son. “Here, call 9-1-1. Tell them that we’re at the intersection of-“ he twisted to look, “-Ramck and Morsey, and that there’s been an accident. I’m going to go check on them. No matter what happens, stay right here, ok?”

“Ok daddy!”

Eddie was thankful once again for his gem of a kid, who was dutifully unlocking the phone and pulling up the call app. Eddie grabbed a crowbar from the backseat, locking the truck as he hurried over to the car that had been hit. He checked the pulses of the two men inside. Both unconscious, but alive. He saw a woman in the crumpled backseat, but it was obvious, from her unseeing eyes and horribly twisted body, that there was nothing to be done for her. 

He strode towards the truck which had crashed into the car, immediately seeing two men inside, at least one conscious. As he approached, he called out, “Sir! I’m an off duty firefighter, are you-“

Two things happened at once. Eddie saw a glint of metal in the setting sun that rang alarm bells in his head. Then there was an all too familiar sound, a gun shot.

Eddie clocked two more things happening. The explosion of pain in his chest, and the ground rushing up to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is not pleased. Eddie is in hospital.
> 
> Basically, this is all I have for you guys, but I hope you enjoy it!

Buck was walking out to his Jeep, more than ready to go home and cuddle with his boyfriend. Eddie had been going to take Christopher to Abuela’s, which meant that they’d have some much desired time to themselves. No matter how much they both loved the kid, sometimes it was nice to just have the two of them.

Buck was just opening his rear door to shove his bag in when a police car swerved into the parking lot, sirens blaring to get his attention. The window rolled down and Athena was looking out at him.

“Buck! You need to come with me now.”

Buck grabbed his bag again and locked his car, jogging towards the police car. With Athena’s voice like that, you didn’t argue. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“There’s been an altercation. Eddie’s in the hospital, going into surgery soon.”

Buck ran the rest of the way, hopping in beside Athena. “What happened? Is he going to be ok? Where’s Christopher?”

“Christopher is at the hospital, waiting with his Abuela. They were driving to Abuela’s house when a car and truck crashed right in front of them. Eddie went to help and he got shot.”

“Shot?” Buck hadn’t been expecting that at all. “How bad?”

Athena’s face was grim. “It isn’t good.”

****

Buck learned that the bullet had entered just above Eddie’s heart, dangerously close to the vital organ. Upon seeing his father collapse to the ground, Christopher had reported it to the 911 operator. Athena had heard it over the radio and rushed to the scene. She’d picked up Christopher, then gone to pick up Abuela, taking them both to the hospital. Eddie had gone into surgery shortly before Buck had gotten there. 

Buck waited anxiously for news, holding Christopher on his lap. Abuela sat nearby, wringing her hands. In all the risks associated with their job, none of them had ever expected one of their own to be shot while off duty and trying to help in a simple car accident. Slowly, the other firefighters began to filter in to wait with them. It made the slow passing time slightly more bearable.

****

Eddie stirred a little, already registering the familiar sounds associated with hospitals. He also registered the hand holding his, and after a little bit of focusing, he opened his eyes to look straight into Buck’s blue ones.

“Hey baby, take it easy.” Buck said softly, pressing the buzzer for the nurse. Eddie didn’t get to say anything before he was being examined, but once they were left alone, he was a little more awake.

“Chris...is he ok-?”

“He’s fine. He’s napping with Isabel now.”

Eddie nodded, relieved. Everything was a bit of a blur. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?” Buck countered.

Eddie focused a little. “There was an accident. I went to help. There was one fatality in the first car, but the others were ok. I was going to check on the truck and I got shot.”

Buck nodded. “What you saw was a drug deal gone wrong. Everyone was extremely high. The first car had tried to take off with the goods when they learned that the price had gone up. The truck had the dealers in it. They apparently had a long chase before the truck managed to smash them at the intersection. The driver was conscious, and he was planning to go get the goods. But there was a complication.”

“Me.”

“Yep. He was certain that you’d seen the drugs inside the car and decided to use the gun he was planning to use on the car passengers on you instead.”

Eddie frowned. “I didn’t see anything though.”

“It was hidden under the seat. But the guy didn’t know that. Besides, they were so high none of them probably had the reasoning to work out why it was a bad idea to shoot someone. Far worse than getting caught for drugs.”

Eddie snorted a little, wincing at the pain in his chest. “How are they anyway?”

“How are they?” Buck looked mock disbelieving. “Of course you care. Well, the woman was DOA. But the others will be ok. They’re all getting some jail time; I think Athena found multiple other offenses that all of them needed to account for.”

Eddie nodded. Then he groaned. “Fuck. Chris saw me get shot.”

“Not really. He saw you hit the ground, but he didn’t see the injury or the gun. To him, you just collapsed. Which, still not ideal, but it’s better than nothing.” Buck squeezed his hand gently. “I was worried sick.”

Eddie cracked a grin at him. “Do I sense some concern there, Buckley?”

“Fuck off.” Buck scolded, whacking his arm with very little force. “Am I supposed to not care about my boyfriend?”

Eddie chuckled, but wound up looking at Buck fondly. “I’m still not over that.”

“What?” At Eddie’s smile, Buck returned it. “Boyfriend? Me neither.”

“Do they think I’ll be out of here anytime soon?”

“Cautiously optimistic. Why?”

“It’s our one year next week, baby. I’ve got plans for us.”

“Mmmm where do these plans lead us?” A twinkle appeared in Buck’s eyes.

“Mind out of the gutter sweetheart, we’re not spending it in the bedroom.” Pause. “Well not at first.”

Buck chuckled and kissed Eddie’s fingers. They were pleasantly silent for a while before Buck commented, “I’m never leaving you alone again. Seriously, the trouble you get into-“

Eddie couldn’t comfortably laugh yet, but it didn’t matter. Buck was doing it all for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write Buck being a lot more protective, but I honestly didn’t have the energy. Love these two.
> 
> If you’re following See Me, Love Me! I’m currently having writer’s block, but I’ll get the next chapter done soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading and all the comments and kudos! They mean the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be very short.
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed an author!


End file.
